Harry je te
by Hiruma flingeur
Summary: [Harry je te ...] furent ses derniers mots avant de mourir. Que voulaistil lui dire? Se retrouverontils dans l'audelà? Réponse à un défi de Djehra Keurjani [Yaoi]
1. Larme de rubis pour mort d'une emeraude

Larmes de Rubis pour Mort d'une Emeraude.

Auteur:Hiruma flingueur

Disclamer: Les personnages de harry potter ,les lieux,etc sauf certains,ne m'appartiennent pas ,donc je ne toucherais pas le moindre pens sur cette histoire

Couple: HPDM

Attention: YAOI interdit aux homophobes!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ITRODUCTION: "Harry,je te ..." furent ses dernier mots avant de mourir.C'était dans le plus petit des cachots que recellait Poudlard,que le jeune homme,et amant,du survivant venait de passer de vie a trépas.

Le survivant était allongé sur le corp de son amant pleurant toutes les larmes de son corp,passant machinalement le main dans les cheveux blonds platine de Draco,comme si cela avait pu le ramener a la vie.Mais il lui fallait se rendre a l'évidence,il ne reviendrait pas,Harry déposa alors un dernier baiser sur le corps inerte de Malfoy,et remonta les étages ,sous sa cape d'invisibilité,en pleurant et en courant.Son amour était mort,Malfoy,draco malfoy était MORT,sous ses yeux et il n'avait rien pu faire,il ne l'avait pas vu e cette pique tomber de l'armure,il fallait dire,on n'y voyait pas grand chose danc ce cachot.

Nous sommes à Poudlard en 5e année,c'est déja le milieude l'année scolaire et l'école est bien plus agitée que jamais,il faut avouer,qu'un élève,en l'occurence Malfoy,venait de mourir le soir même,cela était mauvais pour l'école.Car Lucius Malfoy,siégeant au ministère,ne tarderait pas a apprendre la nouvelle,et il serait fou de rage face a Dumbledore.Le drame aurait apparement eu lieu pendant la nuit,alors que tous les élèves dormaient paisiblement.

Le lendemain après qu'harry se soit révéillé vers 6h du matin,il se vêtitde sa robe de sorcier et descendit vers la salle commune des gryffondors.C'est alors qu'il vit...DRACO,ou du moins son spectre,celui-ci lui indiquait un escalier,instinctivement Harry l'emprumpta et après avoir monté le 675 marches de cet escalier gigantesque il arriva devant une pièce d'ou s'echappait une brume épaisse.Il allait y pénétrer lorsque son réveil sonna et il se réveilla brusquement dans son lit,en pyjama.

Puis plus tard,lorsqu'Harry fut désendu dans la grande salle il fut surpris de voir que manquait Dumbledore,MacGonagal,Rogue,et Sirius,qui était récement devenu proffesseur de défense contre les forces du mal.Il vit qu' Hermione et ron l'attendait avec impatience

Lorsqu"il les rejoints,Hermione ne tarda pas a engager la conversation:

Hermione: "Eh Harry! t'es au courant ?"

elle parlait d'une voix sérieuse et angoissée

Harry: De quoi?

il était quasiment sur de savoir de quoi elle parlait.

Ron: Eh bien (entre deux bouchées) il parait qu'un Serpentart est Mort Hier.

Harry: hein! Qui!

Hermione: Bah...(elle avait un ton géné)c'est...Malfoy.

Ron: De toute façon c'est bien fait pour lui! Il était vraiment odieux et arrogant!Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait!

Hermione: Ron arrête tu est...!

elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ron se retrouvait déjà a terre avec la joue enflée.

Harry: Non mais sa va pas!Comment ose-tu me dire cela!C'est un meurtre!Tu as pensé à Dumbledore,et à l'école!Tu sais que lucius siège au conseil!L'école risque d'être fermée!Et toi ... tu...tu

Il ne put finir sa phrase car les portes de la grande salles ne tardèrent pas a s'ouvrir faisant détourner tous les regards de sur harry a sur les proffesseur manquants.Il avaient tous des mines graves.

Harry s'approcha d'eux et commencea a questionner Dumbledore:

Harry: Mr que c'est il passé ?

Dumbledore: Eh bien il semblerai que ce soit un accident.

Harry: Ou cela c'est-il produit?

McGonagal: Dans les cachots Potter.

Rogue: Je persiste a dire qu'il n'aurait pas du se trouver là,que quelqu'un l'y a mené.

Harry senti son sang ne faire qu'un tour,c'était vrai mais dans le sens contraire.C'étai Malfoy qui l'y avait mené avant le drame.

Puis le silence fut rompu par la réouverture des portes laissant paraître:

LUCIUS MALFOY

the end

ndt:

bon svp laissé moi des reviews car sinon je ne m'améliorerait pas donc svp laissé en plein XD


	2. Le rubis est détruit

Auteur : Hiruma Flingeur

Disclaimer: Les personnages lieu et toutle bla bla sont a Jk Rowling

Titre: Le rubis est détruit

Remerciement a tous ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont encouragé pour poster se second chapitre. Vous allez enore m'en vouloir il est long...

Les battants de l'enorme et gigantesque porte dorée de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et laissairent paraître Lucius Malfoy.Celui ci s'avanca vers la table des professeurs.

"Mr Dumbledore!c'est une honte je vous promet que cette ecole va rapidement être fermée et ce dans les plus brefs délai!

-Voyons mr Malfoy ne vous énervez donc pas.

-PARDON!Mon fils a crevé dans votre putain d'école qui sent le citron et vous vous me dites de ne pas m'énerver!

-Oui c'est bien cela je vous dis de ne pas vous enerver ou sinon vous risquez d'avoir une extinction de voix!

-Arreter de vous foutre de moi vieux abougri a tête de citronnier!

-Mr Malfoy je vais être très franc avec vous.Nous n'avons pas encore fait la lumière sur cette affaire.Et si vous trouvez que j'ai une tête de citronnier vous vous avez la tête d'un mandarinier.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

La Malfoy colla une baffe a Dumbledore qui lui répondi par un aller direct pour embrasser viollemment la porte de la grande salle et tous les élèves se mirent a rire.

Pourtant lorsqu'harry vit Lucius il se leva et ,prétextant l'oubli de son livre de potion,il sortit en courant de la grande salle.

Harry arriva donc a la salle commune des gryffondors en pleurant.

"Eh bien mon petit que t'arrive t-il?"avait demandé la grosse dame a Harry

"Truffe de chien!

-Tsssss"

Le portrait pivota et révéla la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Harry s'sassit dans l'un des poufs de la salle.Il observa la table.

"J'ai totalement oublié de regarder mon emploi du temp."

Lundi: Potion 3h Rogue

Metamorphose 2H McGonagal

DCFM 1H Sirius

Mardi: Histoire de la magie5h Binns

Entraînement de quidditch 3H bibine

Mercredi: Soin aux créature magiques:1h Hagrid

Jeudi: Potion 5h Rogue

Vendredi: Histoire de la...2h Binns

SACM 2H Hagrid

Il alla alors chercher son livre de potion (parcequ'il l'avais vraiment oublié ) qui se trouvait dans sa valise (tout au fond très très au fond même) et descendit les escalier.Il se trouva alors face a une porte de bois de chène totalement vernie.Lorsque subjugé par la porte il essaya de l'ouvrir,il n'y arriva pas.

Il se rappella(mais un peu tard) qu'il avait cours de potion.

Lorsqu'harry arriva en descendant les marches 4 a 4 au cours de potion,avec 1 minute de retard Rogue ne se fit pas prier.

"1à pts en moins pour gryffondor.Merci Mr Potter"

"Votre place Potter!"

Il indiquait a Harry l'ancienne place de Draco.

Lorsque Harry prit Place,il eu l'impression de sentir le parfum de lavande qui recouvrait le corp de Malfoy.

Il sortit son livre de son sac une plume et un parchemin.

Rogue en profita:

"POTTER!Je n'ai demander a personne de sortir leur livre!N'est-ce pas?15pts en moins pour gryffondor."

Quelle plaie ce Rogue a peine arrivéet déja 25 pts en moins!Si au moins il se réconciliait avec sa douche!

Rogue entama alors un petit "discours":

Chère bande de cornichons a laquelle j'ai l'habitude de dispenser mon cours,vous n'êtes pas sans savoir les récents évènement tragiques qui ont eu lieu a Poudlard enfin je présume.Pour les plus cornichons d'entre vous,(en l'occurence crabbe et Goyle)la mort de Mr DRACO MALFOY (harry frémit a l'entente du nom de son amant.)m'ont passablement irrité!

En effet je soutient le Fait que Draco Malfoy n'est pas mort par accident mais pas préméditation.

Si le coupable de cet acte Odieux ne se dénonce pas DE SUITE sa maison en payeras le prix.En l'occurence Gryffondor!.

C'est alors qu'Hermione decida d'intervenir contre le professeur aux cheveux gras.

"Professeur! sauf votre respect (ommentaire de l'auteur: Lequel?) votre acusation n'est pas encore fondée!"

"Granger! Fermez la je vous prie!"

Harry toisa alors le professeur.Les gryffondors se turent durant tous le cours de sorte a ne pas trop perdre de points! tous les gryffondors en voulait apprement a Harry.

A la fin du cours, Harry en allant hercher le flacon de potion ou se trouvait l'ehatillon qu'il avait réussi a produire eu la surprise de s'entendre donner une retenue dans le cachot de son amant.

La retenue arrivait a grand pas. Dans 3 minutes Harry devait être au cachot.Et il s'était préparé moralement a cela.

Il arriva finalement. Rogue lui donna allors une brosse a dent a 1 brosse.Il avait comme punition de laver le sol ou se trouvait la grande trace de sang.Et ce a la manière moldue.C'est alors que en glissant...

FIN du chapitre deux

Voilà le joli deuxième chapitre


End file.
